


Spaceman's Requiem

by candiedshekelzzz



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2: Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Gen, POV Alternating, Storytelling, adrik kagarin is a bitchass motherfucker, are yuri's parents considered ocs in this??, but man is he fun to write, idk man i just work here, noncanonical backstory, tags will be added as i go :), tho it's more like semi-canon divergence???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedshekelzzz/pseuds/candiedshekelzzz
Summary: Yuri Kagarin, Ultimate Spaceman, claimed to be treated like a king at home. As the son of the prestigious Adrik Kagarin and heir to his father's  fortune and status, it seems no surprise that the young successor would be treated akin to nobility. But is that all there is to it? No one truly knows what lies behind the walls of the Kagarin mansion. No one knows of the secrets and manipulations that hide behind the wealth and prosperity of the mixed family's legacy, well, except one . . .
Relationships: Kagarin Tenshi/Kagarin Adrik, Kagarin Yuri & Kagarin Tenshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> wow i sure love making backstories for characters we practically know nothing about 🤩
> 
> but yes! i am a yuri simp! yes I am desperate for character depth and VERY sick of linuj's treatment of yuri! what about it!?!?
> 
> this story is also based on a noncanonical backstory i created for yuri. just a heads up if you don't get the context ^^

Tenshi sat by the window on her bed, staring up at the night sky. The stars were unusually bleak tonight. Hiding behind the wisps of silver clouds, they looked like little sugar crystals in the sky, looming over the rolling hills and valleys surrounding the Kagarin mansion. Soon the clouds would start parting for springtime, and Adrik would resume research at the space center.

She remembered her and Adrik's wedding day. It took place on the warmest day of the summer, under a bright blue sky in front of the mansion. He said he wanted everything to be perfect, just like her. He'd gifted her roses the color of the sky to match her eyes, and he commissioned one of the best dressmakers in the country. It truly was one of the happiest days of her life.

But ever since he took over the family fortune, things have been so . . . _No. No, stop being so apprehensive_ . Tenshi thought, clenching her fists. _He knows what he's doing_. She sighed. She should be asleep, not wistfully reminiscing over the past. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at the clock beside her bed.

_23:34_

_It's nearly midnight_. . . Tenshi huffed, grabbing the velvet covers. The last thing she needed was to be losing beauty sleep, especially when—

"Mama?" A voice chirped from behind her.

Tenshi started. A little boy stood in the doorway, his blue and gold pajamas twinkling in the shadow of the hallway. "Y-Yuri?" She stood up. "Yuri, dearie, what are you doing up so late?! And why aren't you in your room?!"

"I'm not sleepy . . ." Yuri pouted, waddling over to the bed.

"Yuri," Tenshi said nervously. "Little boys like you should be in bed, not running around amok. What if you woke someone up?"

_What if your father found you?_

"But I was carefuuul! I promise!" The little boy hopped onto the bed and crawled in his mother's lap. "I just wanted to be with you . . ."

Tenshi sighed. Her son was smarter than an average boy, she knew that. Only four years of age and he's practically remembered how to navigate the entire mansion. Adrik, unsurprisingly, has taken notice of this, so he's been hoping to start his education early now. Tenshi knew he had his ambitions, but something inside her just . . . couldn't accept her son going through everything just yet.

She curled her fingers in her son's hair, trying to calm herself. It always put a smile on her face when she remembered that Yuri inherited her hair. Adrik had always loved how unique it was; how it seemed to glow in the sunlight, how it faded from a lily red to a tea green, he adored every part of it. "How about a story? I'm sure that will make you fall asleep faster," she said.

Yuri looked up, leaning his head against her chest. "What kind of story?"

Tenshi thought for a moment. "Have I ever told you the story of "The Spaceman and The Lover"?"

He shook his head.

"Well, the story starts with a young man." She waved a hand to the starry sky outside. "He had a dream to be amongst the stars, to be one of the great men of the world, contributing new discoveries to mankind." The moon started to peek from behind the clouds, filling the room with beams of ice-colored light.

"And then there was a girl," she continued. "She wasn't strong or smart or beautiful, there wasn't anything special about her at all. But she admired the young man and his dream. Every day, she would see how hard he worked to reach his goal." Tenshi looked out the window, her eyes longing. "And she helped him in every way she could imagine, no matter average or talentless she was." She returned her gaze to Yuri. "And soon, they managed to build a rocket."

Yuri gasped, his eyes lighting up like jewels. "A real rocket? Just like Papa?"

"Just like Papa." Tenshi smiled.

Yuri stared in awe at the stars outside. He had his father's eyes. Stormy gray, boasting the iconic star emblem of the Kagarin family. He had that familiar starstruck gaze she used to see when Adrik would talk of the Kagarin family's fortune. How **he** would be the one to bring the astronomy industry to great heights, just as his forefathers had.

"What happened next?! Did they fly to the moon together? Did the man get to achieve his dream!?" Yuri looked back at his mother, flapping his hands excitedly.

Tenshi met her son's gaze. "Well . . . The man did achieve his dream. He managed to fly far from Earth, into the vast cosmos beyond." Her grip tightened on the bedstead. "But . . . the girl was left behind."

"What!?" Yuri jumped in disbelief. "But why? Didn't she help the man achieve his dream?" He stared at the floor as if the earth had just split in two.

"Oh, she did, my son," Tenshi replied. "But the man had a vision, and the girl just didn't fit in it. She couldn't drive the rocket or calculate equations, she just couldn't satisfy what the man needed." Tenshi swallowed. This story was getting too sad all of a sudden. "But it wasn't as if the man _wanted_ to leave the girl. H-He just . . ."

"Mama?" Yuri said, his voice quavering.

"Y-You should be going to bed, Yuri." Tenshi scooped the young boy into her arms and walked over to the door, careful as to not make too much noise. It was getting late, and she was growing too tired to dream.

"Mama . . . I don't really like that story . . ." Yuri wrapped his hands around Tenshi's neck, his hands soft as silk.

"It's okay, Yuri," she replied.

"I don't really, either."


	2. Chapter 1: Little Boys Don't Wear Pearls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this took two whole months blame school and no motivation 😩

Yuri scribbled on the paper, concentrating on each crayon stroke. This drawing had to be PERFECT, the BEST THEY'VE EVER SEEN. He picked up a white crayon, carefully adding little stars to the sky.

Yuri stood up, admiring his work. He had to admit, he outdid himself on this one. He'd drawn his parents and him looking up at the stars on a GIANT hill outside the mansion, sitting under a purple night sky. He made sure to make this drawing the best it could be as well, as this was going to be a gift for Papa when he came back from overlooking his space center. Truthfully, he's never actually _been_ outside the mansion, aside from the occasional walks in the gardens. But that didn't really matter, right? He's heard countless stories of the city from his mother, and sometimes he would overhear conversations between Papa and his coworkers when they visited. He was _pretty much_ an expert at this point.

Yuri walked towards his bedroom window, pressing his face against the glass. His shoulders sagged when he didn't see any cars in the driveway. Papa would always go to work early and arrive back home late, so he didn't get to see him very much, but today was going to be an exception, he just knew it! Okay, he didn't know _when_ he'd be back, but he heard his mother talking with one of the servants at breakfast about Papa. She seemed very happy, too. Since Mama would never lie about anything, of course, he had to be back before nighttime at least.

He looked back at his drawing. Maybe he couldn't show Papa just yet, but he could definitely surprise Mama! And then she'll be extra happy! The thought of his mother smiling and laughing made him bounce with glee.

Tearing himself from the window, he grabbed his drawing and ran towards the door. Gingerly, he peeked out into the hallway. Mama’s room was right across the hall, though he couldn’t hear anything. Strange, usually she or one of the maids would be working in there at this time of day if he remembered correctly.

_Maybe she’s just sleeping?_

Scuttling out to the bedroom entrance, Yuri slowly opened the door. No one was inside.

He shut the door behind him. Still no one.

Dangit. Yuri shook his head. This wasn't going according to plan at all! Where was she!?

 _What if she was kidnapped?!?_ Yuri gasped, dropping his picture. He looked frantically around the large bedroom. There didn't _seem_ to be anything out of the ordinary. 

_But you can never be certain_. He remembered what Papa would always tell Mama. He was pretty sure that's what he said, anyways. Crouching down, he picked up his drawing and placed it on the bed, careful not to make a sound. There could be _kidnappers_ afoot, waiting to get him, too.

He was just like those de . . . de . . . detectors in those storybooks! Solving crimes and mysteries, just like superheroes! Yuri giggled. And now it was up to him to save Mama! But first, he needed to find some clues that could help him. Hopping onto the bed, he placed his hand over his eyes, scanning his surroundings as best as he could. 

"Hmmm . . ." Just where could a bad guy try to hide a big adult like Mama? He narrowed his eyes, snickering. Oh, he knew just the right place.

**✰✰✰✰**

Tenshi sighed, rubbing her temples. Why must it have been today of all days that one of the maids would call in sick? She's had to give up precious free time to help the servants clean the mansion for Adrik's arrival. This was a special day, after all. The space center had just finished with preparations for the rest of the year, and soon projects would be worked on full-time. This was the **one** day her love would get to relax for a bit, so who knows how long Adrik will stay up working once research resumed?

Turning down the hallway, she approached her room with sagging hands. She should really get some rest as well. Couldn't afford to look like she just awoke from a death sleep, now could she?

Opening the door, she was abruptly met with half of her clothes strewn about her lavender carpet floor.

"Wh-What in the—!" Tenshi jumped back. Was this one of the maid's work? What was. . .

Suddenly, she saw a dress being tossed out of her closet. _Is that . . . ?_ Tenshi quietly strode to the open closet door as one of her shoes flew right in front of her face. Slowly, she peered into the closet. 

"Take that! And that! Hahaha! Don't worry, Mama! I'll find you!" Yuri cheered, ripping up the closet, messily wearing one of her dresses that covered the entire floor.

"Y-Yuri!?"

The boy turned. "Mama! I found you!" He hugged her. "Did the kidnappers let you go? I was going to show you a drawing I made but I couldn't find you so I had to look for you EVERYWHERE, but I couldn't find any clues ANYWHERE and—"

"Yuri!" Tenshi snapped. "What in the heavens are you doing?"

"Uh . . . I was looking for clues." He tilted his head.

Tenshi sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier where I was, dear, but look at the mess you made!" She started picking up her thrown-about garments. "Now could you help me clean up this mess? Your father is coming home early so I want this place to be as neat and tidy as possible."

"Sorry, Mama . . ." Yuri answered, picking up a stray nightgown.

"And take that dress off," she ordered. "You know little boys don't wear dresses."

"Yes, Mama."

**✰✰✰✰**

"Tenshi."

The green-haired woman jumped and turned towards the sharp voice behind her. "A-Adrik? P-Please be quiet, dear, Yuri's sleeping." She patted her son's bedroom door.

The raven-haired man merely narrowed eyes at the door, his face null of any emotion, as if he was in the middle of calculating an equation in his mind. She recognized that look. It was a look that told her Adrik was planning something but wouldn't bother to tell her.

"I want to talk to you for a moment," he said. "In my office." Though it appeared this was a different case.

"W-What for?"

"You'll know once we're alone." He looped his arm in hers, guiding her along.

The pair silently paraded through the halls, their footsteps bouncing off the stark marble walls. Soon, they arrived at Adrik's office. Gingerly he opened the door and let Tenshi in. Rows of bookshelves aligned the walls, and a large window that overlooked the gardens rested lied behind the mahogany desk at the back of the room.

"You did a wonderful job cleaning the house, my dear," said Adrik.

Tenshi's eyes grew wide. "O-Oh, it was most of the maids' work, not me." She blushed, surprised by the sudden compliment.

"But I heard you contributed, no?" He gently closed the door. "It was nothing but a courteous gesture if I do say so myself."

"Oh stop, Adrik." She giggled, her gaze following him to his desk.

"But that's not what I called you here for."

"Then what is it then? I mean no offense, but we don't really . . . talk that much anymore." Tenshi looked down at her hands, ashamed of ruining the mood so quickly.

"No no, it's quite alright." Adrik laughed. "Though there is a reason why I wanted to talk with _you_ specifically."

"And what would that be?"

"It's about Yuri."

Tenshi froze. Oh no, did Yuri mess something up while she wasn't watching? He was never concerned about their son before, why did he bring this up now?

"W-What about Yuri?" She murmured, her voice trembling like a songbird on a delicate branch.

"I'm hoping to start his training early," Adrik said

". . . What?"

"The reason why I asked to talk to you is that I wanted your feedback. You've been taking care of him for the most part, so I wanted to ask you." He sat down behind his desk and folded his hands. "Do you think he's capable enough to start his education? Or should I wait a couple more months?"

Tenshi was aghast. "Wh-What do you mean 'start training early?!' He's only four years old! Adrik, this is nonsense, you can't—"

"Tenshi." Adrik sat up, his stone-gray eyes trained on his wife. Yuri's eyes. "I am in a good mood right now and am willing to compromise here. I've seen Yuri's intellectual prowess, and with the proper teachings and programs, I estimate he should be ready to become a spaceman before adulthood."

"Well, if it's my opinion you want, then I have to refute, Adrik dear." Tenshi returned his daggerlike gaze. "While yes, Yuri is a very smart boy, I just can't accept the workload you'd put on him. He still has years of his childhood left, and I don't want him to waste it all away doing something he might not even like!"

Adrik raised an eyebrow. "'Something he might not even like', you say? You do realize what you just let the possibility of into fruition?"

"Ah . . . !" Tenshi shrunk back. Why did she say that? Why was she assuming anything?

"If my son, the heir to the Kagarin fortune was a defect, what do you think will happen to us? To the fortune?"

Tenshi gulped. "We'd . . ."

"We'd lose our status, our power, our home. Tenshi, you of all people understand why I'm doing this, don't you?" He rose from his seat and paced over to Tenshi. "I am doing this for _you_ , my любовь. For the entire Kagarin legacy. Are you insinuating what all of my forefathers did was wrong?"

"I . . ."

"Tenshi, ангел , do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Adrik! It's just . . ." Tenshi rubbed her arms. "I'm . . . still not comfortable with Yuri starting his education this early."

Adrik hummed, looking out the window, seemingly in thought. "Very well," he stated. "I shall wait a year until I make a clear decision, is that good?"

Tenshi hesitated before she nodded accordingly. "I suppose . . . that's alright."

"Good good." Adrik walked back to his desk. "I'm glad we could make a solid compromise. Now run along, it's getting late. You should get some sleep, after all, today was a big day," he mused.

Tenshi mustered her senses and started exiting the office. Before she closed the door, she glanced back at Adrik. He'd turned his chair towards the window, gazing out at the moonlit gardens, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im gonna admit the reason why this took so long is cause I have no idea how to write children perspectives :sob:  
> i hope ill be able to update a bit more frequently now tho! winter break is here for me so I should be able to have more time ;v;
> 
> okay but I'm just going to admit that I really enjoy writing yuri's dad??? is that strange?! like i love writing manipulative bastards it's a guilty pleasure 😭


End file.
